A Second Too Late
by TheWonderland10
Summary: What if the masked man was a little to late on throwing the leg at Ryker? Midnight Scum Rewrite Astrid races against time to get to Berk to save Hiccup after the small battle with Ryker after the bounty hunt. Can Astrid help the boy she loves or will she lose him forever to Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved Season 4! I already want season 5!**

* * *

Stupid Hiccup. He had always got into problems. Of course this time, it was actually nevertheless Hiccup's fault, but he didn't tell his father who could have easily protected him. Speaking of protected, Astrid had felt she failed to save the boy she deeply loved. He was taken from his home and taken from her in the middle of the night. She could have stopped him from leaving the Great Hall, she could have offered to stay in his room with him. So many things she could have done to keep him safe and away from the harm in the world. Even if he did stay at the clubhouse on the Edge, Stoick wouldn't be happy like Hiccup had said, and if the rest went to the party without Hiccup, it wouldn't be fair and Hiccup was the heir so he had to be there. Also he could have been taken when the riders were gone, so Astrid couldn't argue. No matter what they did, Hiccup would be taken. So now here was Astrid and the riders with Stoick, fighting to get Hiccup back in the safety in their arms.

Astrid watched as Ryker had put Hiccup into an unconscious state and flung the boy over the Dragon Hunter's shoulder. Ryker ran through his members and away from the riders. Astrid wanted to get Hiccup herself but she had to clear the Hunters for Stoick. So instead of actually blowing Ryker to pieces, she followed behind him to keep her eyes upon Hiccup.

Stormfly had fired at the archers, chasing them away and watching the riders clear the rest of the Hunters.

Now that the archers and swordsmen were handled with, Astrid didn't wait a minute to find where Ryker ran off with the man she wanted back.

She watched as Toothless fired at the crazy man who messed with Berk, she watched Toothless disarm Ryker, the dragon angry after his rider was taken and delivered to the shaking Second-In-Command cowering under the Night Fury.

Suddenly Toothless relaxed and headed towards the form of Hiccup upon the ground, Stoick taking the place of Toothless and threatening Viggo's brother.

Once Ryker was on the ground, Astrid made sure the area was safer and landed. She raced towards Hiccup, seeing his fake leg, missing. He couldn't walk and he couldn't run. He needed her and she was there for him.

"Hiccup, your leg, are you okay?" Her voice barely hid her worry, she wanted to him to know, she's here for him and he's there for her.

"I'm okay, let's just go home." He wrapped his arm around Astrid's shoulder as her hand wrapped around his waist and her other hand rested firmly on his chest. She supported him up and he clung tightly on her, afraid she might disappear as well.

As everyone walked away, a happy moment seemed to live forever. The soon-to-be couple were enjoying the feeling of each other's arms.

Ryker however woke in the background, he pulled a small dagger from his boot and aimed it at Hiccup's back. It would be now or never. Viggo wanted the pleasure to kill Hiccup Haddock himself but the boy was getting away and the chance to take down the riders would be now. Hopefully Viggo was going to be proud.

He threw the knife, hoping it would work and take the boy down.

Ryker didn't get a chance to watch the knife slice through Hiccup's back because the peg that the masked man had fell with, connected with Ryker's head, making the man go unconscious.

Hiccup screamed as the knife sliced through his skin and stopped when it reached the hilt.

Everyone looked at Hiccup with panic as he fell to the ground dragging Astrid with him.

"Hiccup!" She screamed, Stoick looking at his son and the girl kneeling beside him. One name flashed in his mind. Ryker.

"AH!" Stoick screamed with fury. He wanted to wake Ryker up and kill the man, but it wouldn't do any good. Besides Ryker seemed out of it. Hiccup wouldn't even let his father kill the man anyways. The way Toothless stood over Savage, Stoick knew the two knew the good way to get revenge and killing wasn't the answer.

"Astrid, Fishlegs, and Heather. Get my son back to Berk. Toothless, the twins, and Snotlout. You're with me. Get Hiccup's peg and give Ryker a lesson he needs to learn."

The riders were too interested to notice the man who thrown Hiccup's leg, hop back down and left the sight of anyone who stayed.

Astrid looked at the knife in Hiccup's flesh. The blood slowly dripping from the edges. She made sure he laid on his stomach so it would be easier to pull out the knife. He legs worked as a pillow. Hiccup's hand crawled to her thighs and squeezed it, trying to prevent a cry that tickled his throat.

"A-Astrid."

"Hold on Hiccup, you'll be okay." Astrid looked at her shirt and the wound that was getting closer to infection. "I have to pull the knife out, okay."

"Hurry…...it h-hurts."

"I know, I know."Astrid looked at the team she was given as Stoick's team was handling Ryker who was now waking up to the world. "Heather, come help me. Fishlegs, head to Berk and get Gothi get ready. Make sure Gobber is by her too."

"You got it!" Fishlegs called and hopped onto Meatlug, once the two were gone, Heather was by Hiccup's side and holding the piece of cloth that was ripped from Astrid's shirt.

"How are we going to keep it on his wound?"

"I got a blanket in Stormfly's saddle bag, grab it and rip a few strips off, make sure it's long to wrap around his body. The piece of my shirt will keep the wound from bleeding out." Heather nodded as moved towards Stormfly, digging into the saddle bag for the blanket.

Astrid gripped the handle of the dagger and gave a deep breath. She didn't want to hear him scream again, but it was either cause the poor boy some pain or let him die and Astrid couldn't lose him.

"One, two, three." She pressed her fingertips in his skin and pulled the dagger out, his scream haunting her. Her thigh began to burn as he squeezed the life out of it, but she didn't mind. The blood oozed from the wound as she dropped the bloodied blade to the side. His blood that coated the blade, make her glare at the harmful weapon. She quickly pressed the cloth to his wound that luckily, wasn't that big. Heather had returned with three long strips of the blanket. The three had been tied together at the end, creating a makeshift bandage.

"Here, I think that will be good until the flight home."

"It works, thanks Heather." Astrid couldn't say anything else, all she could focus on was wrapping the bandages around his body and slowing the blood flow.

Once she was finished, she ordered Heather to help Hiccup onto Stormfly. Astrid crawled on the saddle of her dragon, Stormfly lowered to the ground to pull Hiccup up easier.

Heather finished pushing Hiccup into Astrid's secure arms, she looked at her best friend and sighed.

"He'll be okay, he's Hiccup."

"I know, but this whole day.. It made me think about how easy I can lose him."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you about your feelings. I don't know when you're going to go for it but you guys are made for eachother."

Astrid stared at the boy whose head was rested on her shoulder, it was a moment of awkward silence until Hiccup moaned in pain, his eyes trying to stay open.

"We have to get him back, I don't know how long he is going to last." Astrid says, trying not to change the subject because she needed the help for her feelings from her best friend, but she also needed to save Hiccup.

"Come on, I'll follow behind if anything happens."

"Sounds good." Astrid watched as Heather mounted WindShear. The two took into the sky, Astrid looked in the distance behind her to see Stoick and the rest of her friends holding Ryker captive, earning some answers with the sweet revenge from Stoick, Toothless keeping Stoick from murdering the man, even though to Astrid, murder sounded wonderful for Ryker.

After she took her deadly glare away from Ryker, she commanded Stormfly to fly faster. No minute to waste to get to Berk.

Astrid took a glance at Hiccup, his lips were slightly parted as his eyes fully closed. The only problem was, his stomach wasn't moving, his breaths were no longer uneasy, but gone.

"HICCUP! Come on stay with me, breathe. Don't leave me now!"

Astrid waited for any sign that he was still in this world, when she got nothing, she positioned his body where CPR could have been given and began to press on his chest, hot, salty tears running down her cheeks.

"Please.." She mumbled.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger… I think but next part will come soon! I might add 3 parts..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look I got another chapter! I'm adding part 3 to this story but it won't come out for a bit because I'm neglecting Wattpad.**

* * *

This was a critical moment for Astrid and Heather. Hiccup had stopped breathing and laid still upon Stormfly's neck.

He wasn't supposed to go, Hiccup couldn't leave. He couldn't leave Astrid or Toothless and Stoick.

Astrid had been pushing on his chest, trying to get the boy to breathe again, yet he wasn't responding to her compressions.

"Come on you idiot, breathe, just breathe." Astrid cried. Heather had flown WindShear towards Stormfly and watched sadly as her friend began to use mouth to mouth.

Astrid lifted up her head, the tears in her eyes falling rapidly and landing onto Hiccup's cheeks. She glanced at his face, it seemed peaceful, it was anything but.

He was dying, if his heart stopped, he crossed the line and Astrid wasn't even going to think about the word that could easily snatch the boy.

Astrid began to press her palms into his chest, she wasn't trying to break some of his ribs but if it meant he'd come back to her, then she would have to do it.

The warrior was about to give Hiccup up to his mother and Valhalla, she had done four rounds of CPR including mouth to mouth, and she got no where.

Her eyes landed on the still boy in front of her, he seemed relaxed as now, nothing could hurt him, nothing could get to him. Her tears became a constant thing. She picked the limp, motionless form of Hiccup and pressed him to her body. She rested her cheek onto the soft auburn hair of Hiccup and took in the scent. The boy always smelt like the forest and that was Astrid's favorite place.

Heather couldn't stand to see Astrid's body convulsing as her tears drenched Hiccup's hair.

The Razor Whip moved to Stormfly's side with Heather holding out her hands.

"Hand me him, I can get him back." Astrid looked at her best friend. Astrid wanted to get him back alive, but she wanted to hold onto him forever, possibly join him above.

Finally Astrid made up her mind and gently moved Hiccup to Heather as they found a big sea stack that was a few miles away from Berk.

Once the dragons landed on the grassy rock structure, Heather hopped off with Hiccup in her arms. She laid the heir on the soft grass and looked at his chest. Astrid wasn't hard enough.

"Sorry Ast, but if we want him to breathe, I have to break his ribs. He's at the part where the pressure has to be forceful."

Astrid wanted to smile at the nickname, Hiccup called her it all the time when she needed cheering up or, he was being a goof ball.

The Deadly Nadder rider wiped her tears, her cheeks were soaked so when her hand rubbed against the mini waterfalls rest on her cheeks, her hand became wet too.

"Do it." Astrid responded her eyes moved away from the scene, she tried to her best to ignore the sounds of Heather's fists and palms banging on Hiccup's chest.

The sea stack wasn't as large as Astrid hoped, to Heather, the size didn't matter but Astrid wanted to walk away from the two but the towering rock formation above the sea didn't give much room to even build a house.

A crack echoed to Astrid, making her wince, but the crack was now a wonderful sound because after the terrible sound was the coughing and sputtering of someone taking all the air in they could get.

"HICCUP!" The warrior earns more tears but instead they were happy ones. She engulfed the boy in a hug, keeping him safe in her arms.

"Wh-what…..hap-happened?" Hiccup said breathless. He was ready to collapse into darkness any minute from the exhaustion, but for some reason he was fighting his heavy eyelids.

"You're hurt, Hiccup just go to sleep." Astrid wanted to talk to him, but the tiredness was really getting to him. Hiccup would wake up after he fell asleep, only if Astrid and Heather kept him breathing all the way to Berk. Besides, Astrid doesn't want to hear his hoarse voice.

"I-I…agh!" The pain in his chest was burning, he felt like a dragon sat on him so every time he inhales, it becomes too agonizing for the boy. His moans breaking Astrid from the inside to the out.

"A few of your ribs are cracked, not major but we'll get you to Gothi real soon."

Hiccup nodded as his eyes closed shut from the pain, but once his eyes closed, his body became limp once again. She couldn't help it, her lips pressed against the now sleeping Hiccup's forehead.

"Thank you Heather." Astrid said as she tried to keep Hiccup resting in her arms, he was starting to get heavy.

"No problem, seeing you cry was pretty uncomfortable. I'll help you load up Hiccup."

Astrid smiled. It felt great that she had Heather with her, she knew that the Beserker heir knew that Hiccup and Astrid were nothing without eachother. If one was gone, the other would leave with them and it was sweet. They were like Romeo and Juliet but Viking style.

When Hiccup was laying in Astrid strong arms, they took off quickly, making sure the dragon's were going fast enough because Berk was in sight and it was growing from the horizon really quickly.

Berk knew the heir was taken, they waited outside for any return. When they spotted Astrid and Heather with Hiccup trapped next to Astrid, they began to question the two.

"What happened?"

"Where are the rest of the riders?"

"Where's our chief?"

Heather looked at Astrid who was trying to get to Gothi's, Hiccup's life was depending on the old healer but Berkians wanted their answers.

"Let Astrid get through!" Heather called out. Astrid would have flied to Gothi's but the groups of Dragons would have made it hard to weave through without losing grip on Hiccup, also sometimes you had to fly around the mountain as Gothi's home was placed on a steep, tall hill that made it hard to go up too fast without falling back if you didn't hold on tight enough.

The Berkians followed the command of Heather and created a pathway, an easy way to get to Gothi's without the trouble of flight.

Finally Astrid made it to the platform, she commanded Stormfly calmly to hold her wing out like a bridge. The platform wasn't big enough to the hold a dragon and two people. Sometimes the dragon would rest on the roof or chill in the air, but it wasn't big enough to fit a Deadly Nadder.

"Thanks Stormfly." Astrid said quietly, earning a soft squawk from her dragon before Stormfly left in search for chicken.

Gothi always kept her door closed, but today they left it open so Astrid could see Fishlegs standing next to the bed with Gothi and Gobber waiting for her return. They had every medical supply next to the bed. Herbs had been mixed into a cup filled with lukewarm water and gauze and some thread for stitching was placed beside it. A container of water had sat on top of a cloth to clean the wound.

Thank Thor they were prepared.

Astrid carried Hiccup into the room of the healers. She gently place him on his stomach so Gothi can access the wound.

When the makeshift bandages were off and thrown to the floor, Gothi began to work. She first inspected the sleeping Hiccup, then the wound.

It was deep but not big enough. Stitching was required but, it wasn't going to be long.

Gothi scribbled in the dirt and glanced at Gobber.

"She says that he will be okay, he has cracked ribs so he will have to be in bed rest. He will also need to take turds… every morning- OW! HERBS HE NEEDS HERBS!"

Gothi frowned and shook her head. She ordered Fishlegs to clean the wound, every dirt and dried blood had to be gone before she can stitch it. Then she ordered Gobber to make sure the tread and needle was ready. She gave a glance at Astrid and then to Hiccup.

"What should I do?"

"She is saying hold him down, the stitching will hurt and he can't move otherwise he could mess up the stitching and or hurt himself farther." Gobber responded as he pulled out some bandages to keep the bones from moving in his ribs. Gobber had also pulled out some ice blocks and extra cloth for the fractured ribs.

Astrid gripped onto Hiccup, her eyes were locked on Fishlegs who finally finished cleaning the wound fully out. The wound had an angry bruise surrounding the opening, and it didn't look any better before. The dried blood had at least made the punctured skin seem a little more calm, but it was still an ugly sight.

The risk for infections weren't on the bad side, but it still scared the two riders.

As Astrid's hands dug into Hiccup's upper back, she noticed how Hiccup didn't shift at all with her strong hands keeping him down. Either this was nothing to him, or he was really out of it.

Gothi handed the needle to Fishlegs, her finger pointed to the wound and then to the Gronkle rider.

"You want me to do it?" Gothi nodded and gave a smile. That smile however, was short lived after Gobber made a comment.

"She's too old that she can't stop shaking." Gothi frowned and swatted Gobber with her staff. His hand and hook flew up to protect him, but Gothi kept swinging. Astrid couldn't help but chuckle.

It didn't take long for Gothi to stop abusing her translator, when she finished, she watched Fishlegs concentrate on stitching.

Gothi and Gobber were right. If Astrid wasn't holding the somewhat thrashing Hiccup, he could have made something worse. His moans and cried weren't music to anyone's ears, but it was helping him.

Astrid calmly ran her fingers through his silky hair. Her fingers trailed down his hair and to his neck. It made her choke on her own breath. The slight feeling of a indent on the back of his neck, made things worse. Her fingertips circled his neck. The front of his neck felt worse. You could feel every detail.

It felt like chains were used around his neck. What happened on that island? By the depth of it, the chains were tight and were pulled, they seemed on for awhile too. Astrid had to ask about it when he woke up. Of course there was nothing to be done about a bruise, but if something was around the poor boy's neck, Astrid was furious.

Since she was solely focus on his neck, she didn't realize that Fishlegs was done. When she noticed Hiccup was now still and resting, she looked at her comrade and let go of Hiccup's body. Finally the bandages were wrapped around Hiccup's waist, Gobber watched Gothi draw in the dirt.

"We have to turn him on his back she says. The wound will be okay, we need him to drink the herbs and make sure he lays flat otherwize the ribs won't heal as properly. We got a bucket of ice blocks just incase." Gobber quoted.

It took everyone (except Gothi) to flip Hiccup gently on his back. Gothi had pulled up his shirt to inspect anything on his chest, but found a bruise as black as the night. That must have been from Ryker. Which made Astrid more mad then she had been earlier.

"They haven't treated 'im well." Gobber said lightly as he grabbed more cloth and another ice block. As the ice rested on Hiccup's chest and now known bruise, Astrid and Fishlegs had forced Hiccup to swallow the herb water.

Eventually, the procedure was finished. Everyone had left Astrid and Hiccup alone, even Gothi. The grin on her face when she left the building had made Astrid's stomach twist more, and her face turn red. After Astrid gathered herself, she collected Hiccup' hands in hers and kissed his palm.

"Come back to me Hiccup." She mumbled as she looked at his closed eyes and his relaxed features. He was definitely too precious for the archipelago.

* * *

 **One more chapter after this YAY! Trust me my people I will add Hiccstrid just like season 4 WHOO! Who's ready for season 5!**

 **Also Astrid got way more protective of Hiccup when they became a couple. So CUTE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo kitties! I'm back. I had to work on planning for Wattpad so this was a late update.**

 **QUESTION:** **WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE? ANOTHER TRAPS AND ARROWS CHAPTER OR VIGGO'S REVENGE?**

 **Anyways, on with the story. Last Chapter!**

* * *

It wasn't long before Stoick showed up with Toothless and the rest of the riders, and once each of them landed from a long flight, Berk swarmed the chief, just like they had with Heather and Astrid.

Of course Stoick wasn't in the mood to answer any questions, but it was his tribe, he had to command things, update his people on everything.

The feeling inside Stoick's chest, made everything all the more complicated. He wanted to reach his son, but he needed to get Berk back under control. Also knowing that he couldn't stand by his son at the time, made his chest even more bitter and painful. He shouldn't have to worry about his son being alone and dying on them, knowing Astrid, she was probably already up there and wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"ALRIGHT!" Stoick called through the chatter, questions flying from all angles. "I will answer your questions, but we should head to the Great Hall."

Each viking followed the command, the giant crowd moved to the giant doors of the biggest building on Berk, the room filling with people.

"Toothless, if you want to see Hiccup, you may. I cannot stop you, but I can't fly you either." The dragon cooed at Stoick and nudged the vast man with apologetic eyes. "Nothing to worry, he'll be okay and none of this is your fault." The chief patted Toothless' snout with a sympathetic look. The poor dragon was working himself over.

Everyone was worried but the dragon was taking it pretty hard. As if he felt like Hiccup was in the healers, his life on the line, because of Toothless. Yet it wasn't, if anything it was the Grimborn brothers' fault. They had put the bounty on Hiccup and risked his life from the start, that was their plan, but they still deserved the fingers and axes pointed at them.

Stoick gave a glance at the risers who traveled to the academy, they knew the room for all of them wasn't going to work so they had to get all the conditions on Hiccup, in the academy.

Toothless roared as he watched his best friend's father walk away, his posture was clearly showing fear, his boots were kicking up dirt as he dragged his feet. The Night Fury gave one last look at the man before running towards the hill of Gothi's home. His speed was at a shocking rate, the dragon even climbed like no tomorrow. A race to his rider. Nothing was stopping that Night Fury, if they did, their bodies will be found at the bottom of a volcano.

Once the worried black dragon reach the platform, he put his paws against the door and scratched. Toothless knew about how crowded it would be, but he didn't care. There was enough room to fit the large dragon, he just couldn't move around the room as much. He was reserved to one spot and that would be around the bed that held Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

It took a few minutes before the door opened and accepted the dragon inside. Astrid was quickly back at the stool next to the bed, her hands quickly finding Hiccup's cold hand once again.

Toothless understood why it took her so long to accept the fact she had to get up and open the door, she was very much attached to Hiccup's side and wasn't leave to even check her house and family.

She also didn't mind the dragon sniffing Hiccup before resting on the floor, curled into a ball beside the bed.

You couldn't stop a Night Fury when they had the mind to get what they want.

"He hasn't woken up yet Toothless. He's been pretty still." Astrid mumbles, the soft sad growl of Toothless confirmed he was responding back, saying his feelings weren't in a happy mood. Of course. "Same here, I just want him to be okay. It doesn't help when he's prone to danger."

Her free hand checked his heartbeat that was pumping perfectly, then her fingers traveled up his neck, the indents gone but the painful bruise circling his neck was still there. It still seemed angry, the black and purple was a frightening sight. Her fingers left his neck smoothly making sure she didn't put any pressure on the bruise. Her fingers found their way into Hiccup's silky hair, they tangled in the wonderful feeling of his soft auburn locks. His bangs moving from his eyes.

The gesture of someone massaging his scalp was always a pleasurable feeling and his body visibly relaxed.

The shocking part of when Astrid touched his hair, was when Hiccup stirred and blinked his eyes open, the emerald eyes squinting from the sudden light and pain.

"A-Astrid." Hiccup croaked, his voice in a harsh whisper.

"You're awake!" Astrid choked back a happy sob and brushed his bangs with her hand. Toothless was up the second Hiccup had spoke and nudged his rider softly, letting a coo out.

Hiccup chuckled as he rested his palm on the dragon's snout.

"You both are okay?"

There it was, Hiccup not caring about his injuries he managed to pick up during the hunt, but worrying right away about the two in the room.

"You idiot, you got hurt and you scared me to death when you stopped breathing. I could have lost you and you just worry about us. You sweet idiot."

'S-sorry." Hiccup gulped yet the blush on his cheeks remained after she had mentioned parts of her feelings.

"No Hiccup don't say sorry. Just worry about you right now."

"Will I be okay?" Hiccup tried to smirk but his body wasn't active enough to even roll over. Even though rolling over would take more energy, grinning won't be full of happiness, instead if he smiled it would show the pain and Hiccup didn't want to look weak in front of Astrid.

"Shush." Astrid laughed as she took both his hands in her's and played with his knuckles. "Yes you are going to be okay, but you have to stay in bed for 10 days but Gothi recommended 13 days to be on the safe side.

"That's a long time."

"Well dummy, you should have told Stoick."

"I will never hear the end of it, will I?"

"Nope because who will be giving you medicine everyday? Me. Every time I make you take them, I'll say this would have never happened if you just told-"

Her sentence was cut short, the feeling of his lips upon her's had shut her up quickly. Astrid loved the flavor of his lips and she wanted to enjoy them forever, but if Hiccup kept up the kissing, he'd be out of breath and it wasn't completely safe for him at the moment.

Astrid gently pushed him back and moved the blanket that was pushed to his waist, up to his shoulders.

"You need all the breath you could get. I live you Hiccup but I need to keep you alive." Astrid smiled and flicked the boy's nose, making Hiccup laugh, but it became coughs later. "See. Now go to sleep, I'll be right here with Toothless and maybe your father when you wake up."

"P-promise?"

"Why would I leave you?" Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand as she held it in her own. "I won't even let go."

Hiccup squeezed her hand back, it wasn't as strong as Astrid's but who would think that his would be even close to strong, he lost a lot of blood and he was soon giving away to the blissful feeling of sleep.

"I love you." Hiccup mumbles as the beautiful color of his eyes disappeared beneath his eyelids, his breath slowing down and his body relaxing.

Astrid couldn't help but smile, the blush crawling upon her cheeks. She leaned down and pressed her lips on his forehead, she lifted to her head to see him smiling softly, Hiccup felt it and enjoyed the feeling.

"I love you, dragon boy."

Astrid kept his hand in her's as she sighed with pleasure, her eyes fixing on Hiccup.

No one will ever hurt her dragon boy.

Unless Astrid has a say in it.

* * *

 **IT'S FINALLY DONE! SORRY IT WASN'T THE BEST ENDING BUT IT WAS ALL I COULD PULL FROM MY SMALL MIND. Thanks for reading and look out for my future stories.**


End file.
